A transportation vehicle, such as a truck, typically has a filter assembly that filters engine-intake air to remove potentially clogging particulates. Such a filter assembly can comprise a bracket permanently affixed to the vehicle, a canister or other covering secured to the bracket, and a filter element enclosed by the canister. While the bracket and the canister are usually considered permanent components of the assembly, the filter element is intended to be periodically replaced.